


Swinging in the Sunshine

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Best Friends, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Fascinating, when had that happened? Sherlock's heart had never felt so light so far from London. When had his home shifted from being a place to being... something else?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Kudos: 18





	Swinging in the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read John & Sherlock's partnership/co-parenting as platonic or otherwise, your choice. 
> 
> Original prompt: "Lush"

"Higher, Daddy, higher! Eeeeeeee!" Rosie squealed with delight as John gave her swing another push. 

Sherlock bit his tongue, carefully not explaining that John's pushes would be more efficient if he applied force at a different point in the pendulum's arc. John said some things in life did not actually need to be optimized. Sherlock was baffled by the desire for unnecessary inefficiency, but he simply filed it under "endearing quirks" in John's wing of the Mind Palace.

It had been a grueling couple of weeks, tracking down a thief who had hit seven banks before Lestrade called Sherlock, then four more ( _four!_ how embarrassingly slow…) before he had spotted the now-obvious connection and apprehended the man.

"You just need a vacation," John had reassured him. That evening, John had arranged coverage at the surgery and booked the three of them a long weekend here in Wales. 

When she finished swinging, Sherlock lifted Rosie out and onto his shoulders. As the three of them strolled across the lush grass toward the cafe, John's fingers intertwined with the detective’s, and the sun seemed to shift from above Sherlock to within him. The last remnants of the case’s stress evaporated as his heart beamed. Here, beside John and Rosie — no matter where they were in the world — _this_ was where he truly belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
